Promise Me
by Darkness3809
Summary: The Story behind Silena and Luke. Based of of that stuff that Silena said before she died about Luke. some SilenaXLuke romance
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody,**

**This is my first Percy Jackson And the Olympions fanfic.**

**Please R&R! Tell me what you think about it or just critisize me.**

**3Darkness3809**

**Intro (The Last Olympion (almost) ending. I do not own):**

...

"You stupid Aphrodite girl," Clarisse sobbed. "You charged a Drakon? _Why?_"

"All my fault," Silena said, a tear streaking the side of her face. "The drakon, Charlie's death . . . camp endangered-"

"Stop it!" Clarisse said. "That's not true."

Silena opened her hand. In her palm was a silver bracelet with a scythe charm, the mark of Kronos.

A cold fist closed around my heart. "You were the spy."

Silena tried to nod. "Before . . .before I liked Charlie, Luke was nice to me. He was so . . . charming. Handsome. Later, I wanted to stop helping him, but he threatened to tell. He promised . . . he promised I was saving lives. Fewer people would get hurt. He told me he wouldn't hurt . . . Charlie. He lied to me."

...

**P.O.V. Silena Beauregard**

The heat from the sun beat down on us. Not a cloud to be seen. We all had to squint our eyes to see Luke. The sun was behind him so it made it harder to see. But, It was the only way we could stand in the shade. Lose/Lose situation.

Luke wiped the sweat from his hair line with his forearm. It made the front of his hair stand up. A giggle escaped my watermellon flavored lips. One of the other campers gave me the eye. He kind of creeped me out so my attention went back to Luke. He was showing us a disarming move for when you have a shield and the opponent doesnt.

He stopped giving explanations and spoke louder.

"I need a volenteer . . . Lily, Come over here." One of my half sisters walked over to Luke.

"Okay hold up this sheild." Luke told her. He handed her the sheild he had been deminstrating with.

"Now hold it like you would if you were about to be attacked by a . . . Dracaena. Face everyone so they can see." Lily leaned forward. The end of her blonde pony tail fell over her shoulder.

"Somebody tell me what she is doing wrong." asked Luke. It was obvious. She was way to far forward and her sheild was to low.

"Her knees are too bent." said Someone behibd me. I didn't bother checking who.

"No," replyed Luke. "Her knees are fine."

Someothers tried to guess. They said her butt was too low or her elbow was too far out. Luke told them all they were wrong and maybe they should be more like Lily at stuff like that.

"Lets try that again. You, come here." Luke pointed at me.

"Me?" I asked.

"No, Yew. Michael come here."

I turned and noticed Michael Yew standing directly behind me. I blushed deep red. Now I had a red face and I was sweaty. Ew!

Michael walked past me. He was short and mousy, but he was one of the older Apollo kids. Not my type at all. Stupid sun god kids, thinking their so hot. Have they seen my cabin?

"Lily's sheild was too low. That is what was wrong." Luke told us. "Michael see if you can do it right."

Michael pause for a moment. Then quickly jumped into a defensive stance. The top of his sheild was at his nose. He looked up at Luke waiting for what to do next.

Suddenly Luke yelled throwing his sword to the ground. "Can't Any Of You Get This Right?" Michael dropped the sheild in shock.

"Silena come here." He said looking at me.

I stepped to where Michael and Lily had stood before. He picked up the sheild and gave it to me.

"Hold it low." He said.

Under his breath, just to me, he whispered, "Brace your self and don't flinch. I will miss. I promise."

With a flash His sword sliced through the air. Less than a inch away from my neck.

He turned to everyone else. Their mouths were open gasping at how close that was.

"And that," Luke said with a sarcastic bow, "Is why why hold up our sheilds."

There was a new tension that filled the air. We all realised that we never wanted to see Luke angry.

"Hold it high now." I closed my eyes.

I could hear the sword slicing through the air and feel it cut ast me. My eyes reopened.

"And that would cut off you feet. Then you would probably bleed to death."

Everyone nodded, nobody spoke. Luke sighed and wipped his forehead again. "You can all go." He mumbled.

Groups of two or three people wandered away. Luke walked to a tree at the edge of the forrest and picked up a metal water bottle with lots of battle scenes painted on it.

"Hey, Luke!" I called. He turned to me. His blue eyes stared into mine. I had never noticed before how hansome he was.

"Yeah," He said casualy.

"Um," I said sounding like a idiot, then I remembered, holding out my hand I finished with, "You forgot you sheild."

He took it from me. His hand brushed against mine. I smiled and batted my eye lashes. Did he think that was cute? Does he like me as a person or even more? Did he like me at all or was I just a little annoying camper, like everyone else seemed to be to him. I frowned.

"What is it?" Luke asked.

"What's what?" My reply instints said.

"You looked bothered by something." He said.

"Oh no . . . Well, it's nothing really." Yes it is, i told my self.

"Okay then." He turned back to his water.

"Wait!" I said. He turned back around his cheeks were puffy with water. He looked so cute. "Um, maybe you could show me some moves."

Show me some moves? Oh gods, I sound so stupid! Curse my dumb brain! Can't you think of anything better to say to him?

"Like personal training?" he asked. Good he thought it sounded okay.

"Yeah, I guess." I was blushing and I knew he could tell.

"Are you doing anything tomarow night? I'm free and i could show you some tricks then. It will be cooler then too."

I nodded.

"Um, I got to go. Chiron wanted me to feed the peagasuses." I said.

Luke nodded then turned.

I ran off in the other direction.

Tomarrow Night with Luke, it sounded so romantic. Like a date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again,**

**I am debating with my self weither or not I should add lemons in the next chapter.**

**Comment you oppinion on that plz.**

**R&R**

**TY**

**~3Darkness3809**

**P.O.V. Silena Beauregard**

I looked out from the Pegasus stables, the sky was just beginning to turn dark. Almost time for dinner around the camp fire. A cool breeze blew towards me. It felt nice. I finished brushing my AngelosPteryga favorite Pegasus. He was silver white like a dove. He looked like a cloud when he flew. Though he was one of the meanest Pegasuses. He wouldn't let anyone get on him except me. Lots of people learned that the hard way.

"SILENA!" yelled someone.

I turned around it was Carmen one of my half sisters. Her face was covered with a giant grin and her eyes looked wild. her hair was a mess. It looked like she ran here.

"Silena!" she repeated. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"What?" I asked. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was soooo hyper.

"Luke happened." I turned back to AngelosPteryga to hide my red face. What did Luke do now?

Carmen continued, "He wants to meet you by the creek. He says he stole some food for you so don't worry about dinner. This is so romantic."

My face felt so hot. I blinked a couple times. Was this real?

Carmen continued with her hyperness, "...Nobody would ever steal something for me. This is so perfect. He must be totally in love with you. Like, in love with you. This is so cute!..."

Luke had been giving me private lessons for about four weeks now. Every other day. He would touch my arms to move them into the correct position. He would go easy on me as I tried to do the moves. He said I was getting really good.

Were we more than training buddies?

More than friends?

Wow.

I have never felt so good in my life.

. . . "...I wish I was you. Are you even listening to me. I'm giving you good advise..."

Carmen's blue eyes had gone dreamy. It was like she was looking through me. Like I wasn't there. Suddenly she blinked and looked me in the eye.

"You better go now." that was the greatest advise I had ever heard.

Being a daughter of Aphrodite I must look perfect. I closed my eyes and Imagined my black hair with perfect waves and layers, just brushed. That was one of my powers, change of appearance. It helped a lot. I was back in the Aphrodite Cabin. I looked into a mirror. Perfect.

I quickly changed into a white V-neck and shorts. I did my makeup quickly. With one last glance I was done.

I speed walked to the creek.

When I arrived Luke was there. He was wearing a navy blue button up shirt(In which he looked absolutely adorable in) and jeans. He was wearing beige flip flops. He looked so much older than he was, maybe even collage aged.

When he looked up at me his eyes seemed to pop from their sockets. Being me, I took advantage of that. I sat next to him and inocently sighed.

I could tell from his face he was wondering 'Shit what did I do wrong'. I glance up at him through my lashes. It was easy cause he was taller than me even when sitting.

"Whats wrong?" Luke asked. His eyebrows were squished together, he was worried! How cute!

I leaned in towards him and whispered in a mysterious way, "Oh, nothing." I added another sigh.

I wasn't compleatly sure what I was trying to do with this. But it seemed to be working.

Luke reached his hand into a bag.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me. I nodded.

He pulled his hand out of the bag along with two sandwiches. He handed one to me. I took a bite. Honestly, it didn't taste that great. But Luke probably made him self so.

"Oh My God! This is Amazing!" I said once I swallowed.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes," I pause, waiting for a idea.

Nothing came.

We sat there for a few minutes before conversation struck back up. I wish I could read his mind. What was he thinking about?

"Your . . . er . . . hair looks nice." he commented.

I beamed, "Thanks, it's a new way I'm trying out."

"Well I approve. Though you do look good in anything." At this point I was screaming with joy in my head.

It went silent again as we finished our sandwiches.

As I swallowed the last of mine I asked Luke, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I just wanted to be with you."

My heart exploded with joy.

"I'm getting hot. Want to stick your feet in the creek with me?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure."

We steped to the creek. I fallowed Luke across the rocks in the river. Trying not to get wet. The rock under my left foot started to move. Luke must have senced it or somethig cause he yelled "JUMP" almost in time.

Almost meaning that I was all ready falling and Luke was to far away to catch me.

I screamed as I hit the water. It was less than two feet deep so I was sitting on the bottom. Luke jumped in after me. He pulled me up n front of him and sat me on his lap.

"Are you okay?" he asked. His eyes were wide he really looked worried. I looked down at my self no scraped but now my white shirt was see-through. Great.

"Im fine." I said.

He helped me out of the water. "Lets get you in some dry clothes." he said.

We walked back to the cabins. He left me at the door of the aphrodite cabin.

"Bye." I whispered.

"Bye." he mumbled back.

I shut the door behind me and sighed. I walked to my bed and fell backwards so I could lay on it, wet clothes and all.

I smiled.

Then I noticed my sisters.

"Tell us everything!"


End file.
